La fin des vampires?
by Amandine6938
Summary: Cet OS revisite le dernier épisode de la saison 3. Alaric a tué tous les Originels un an auparavant, et par extension, leurs lignées. Il n'existe plus aucun vampire et Elena ne s'est toujours pas remise de la mort des Salvatore.


**_La fin des vampires?_**

_Disclamer__: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._

_Petit OS écrit il y a quelques temps. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas été publié, je l'avais mis de côté, puis, oublié. _

_Cet OS revisite le dernier épisode de la saison 3. Alaric a tué tous les Originels un an auparavant, par extension, leurs lignées. Il n'existe plus aucun vampire et Elena ne s'est toujours pas remise de la mort des Salvatore. _

_J'espère que l'OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Amandine._

* * *

Depuis un an, depuis la disparition de tous les vampires, Elena Gilbert n'était plus la même. Tous le monde souffrait, tous le monde avait perdu quelqu'un, mais ils avaient fait leurs deuils ou étaient entrain de le faire, ils avaient réussi à reprendre leur vie en main, même si ils n'oubliaient pas leurs défunts. Mais la jeune Gilbert n'arrivait pas à aller de l'avant. Elle était enfermée dans une bulle de douleur, impénétrable. Elle s'auto-emprisonnait dans son insupportable souffrance qui la consumait un peu plus chaque jour, la rendant de plus en déprimée, la rongeant telle une maladie incurable. Bien sur, elle ne restait pas enfermée chez elle, tous les jours, elle sortait. Elle allait au cimetière et restait inerte dans le caveau des Salvatore, devant les sépultures de Damon et Stefan. Elle n'arrivait plus à les pleurer, elle ne pouvait plus, elle avait épuisée toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle restait juste là, silencieuse, avec eux, dans l'incapacité de faire son deuil. Elle passait ses journées près d'eux, et le soir, elle se baladait. Son frère et ses amis la retrouvaient souvent, soit à errer, tel un zombie, sur les chemins près de Wickery Bridge, soit assise dans le salon des Salvatore, soit au Mystic Grill, consommant le Bourbon préféré de Damon, assise sur le tabouret qu'occupait celui-ci. Elle avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre, n'agissant plus que comme un robot. Elle se levait, préparait le petit déjeuner, partait, rentrait parfois mangé, repartait, ne mangeait que très rarement le soir, préférant sortir pour se rendre dans des lieux qui lui rappelaient les deux hommes qu'elle avait perdu.

La jeune femme avait toujours eu une taille de guêpe, mais là, elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Ça en devenait inquiétant, elle avait, à vue d'œil, perdu une bonne quinzaine de kilos. Elle ne mangeait presque plus. Pourtant, malgré l'état catatonique dans lequel elle était depuis une année entière, Jeremy continuait d'espérer qu'un jour sa sœur irait mieux. Un jour, Elena laisserait les Salvatore partir et reprendrait sa vie en main. Le jeune Gilbert était certain que l'université l'y aiderait. C'était tout à fait ironique, mais c'était lui qui, depuis un an, poussait son ainée aux études. Lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée, tous les matins, il la poussait à se lever et l'emmenait jusque dans ses classes avant d'aller dans les siennes. C'était lui qui lui avait remplit ses dossiers universitaires afin qu'elle puisse poursuivre sa scolarité. Avant, Elena prenait soin de Jeremy, maintenant c'était l'inverse. Le jeune Gilbert prenait soin de sa sœur, aidé de Bonnie et de Matt, qui poursuivent leurs études dans la même université que la jeune femme, afin de l'épauler et de la soutenir.

Cet après midi, l'université d'Atlanta ouvrirait ses portes aux nouveaux élèves, invités à venir visiter les lieux et à retirer leurs livres à la bibliothèque. Bonnie, Matt et Elena prenaient un avion à neuf heures trente afin d'arriver sur le campus en début d'après midi. En attendant de quitter Mystic Falls, la sorcière se leva tôt, et à sept heures du matin, elle était chez son amie pour l'aider à se préparer, sachant très bien que seule, Elena en était parfaitement incapable. Elle avait acheté de nouveaux vêtements à son amie et l'aida à prendre une douche, l'épila et à l'habilla; elle s'occupait d'elle comme d'une enfant. Puis, une coiffeuse arriva afin de rafraichir la coupe de la jeune femme: ses pointes nécessitaient d'être coupées et son dégradé devait être refait. Mais, contre toute attente, Elena décida de couper ses cheveux afin qu'ils lui arrivent en dessous des épaules: elle n'aimait plus ses cheveux longs. La coiffeuse lui coupa donc plusieurs dizaines de centimètres tandis que Bonnie maquilla son amie dans un silence religieux, ce silence oppressant et sinistre dans lequel Elena vivait désormais. La brunette ne parlait pas, elle se contentait de se laisser la coiffeuse et Bonnie agir, perdue dans ses pensées, ressassant une énième fois ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là.

_Damon venait de franchir la porte de la demeure des Gilbert et semblait tendu et désespéré. Triste même. Il voulait parler à son frère. Elena, assise sur le canapé, se leva dés qu'elle entendit la porte de sa maison claquer et s'alarma aussitôt face à l'état dans lequel se trouvait le ténébreux vampire. Elle tenta de le questionner sur ce qui n'allait pas, mais Damon ne lui dit rien. Il la regarda juste, avec encore plus de tendresse que d'ordinaire mêlée à énormément de tristesse, puis, s'avança vers elle à vitesse vampirique pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front. Elena comprit. Quelque part elle sentit ce qui allait se passer, mais elle ne pût l'admettre. Elle pourrait jamais. Néanmoins, elle retint le vampire un instant, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle l'aimait et, à cet instant, elle voulut lui donner un peu d'amour. De plus, elle désirait se souvenir de ses baisers. _

_ Elena resta plusieurs minutes, immobile et inexpressive, aux pieds de ses escaliers. Des larmes dévalaient sur son visage; elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Elle les aimait tout les deux. Certes de manière différente chacun, mais elle les aimait. Elle était amoureuse des deux Salvatore. Damon lui apportait tout ce dont elle avait de besoin, tout ce dont elle rêvait. Il la poussait dans ses retranchements et la rendait plus forte. Mais cet amour l'effrayait. Au contraire de Stefan. Lui la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait et elle savait qu'il était celui qui ne lui briserait pas le cœur. Elle se sentait en sécurité affective avec lui. De plus, il l'avait aidé à se remettre du deuil de ses parents et elle savait que contrairement à Damon, Stefan ne la ferrait jamais souffrir malgré lui. _

_ Elle ne pouvait pas les perdre. Elena n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'elle avait mal interpréter le comportement de Damon. Elle se disait que les deux frères discutaient ensemble mais qu'ils ne se faisaient pas leurs adieux. La jeune femme ne pouvait imaginer un monde sans les frères Salvatore! Ils étaient trop importants pour mourir. Ils lui étaient trop important pour mourir!_

_"Hey, Elena ça va?", s'inquiéta Matt, en la voyant inerte. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Elena si mal, elle enterait ses parents; le jeune quaterback s'alarma donc automatiquement de la revoir ainsi et s'inquiétait de savoir ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans un tel état. Elena était mal, et sa "réponse" n'eut rien de rassurante pour le jeune Donovan. Elle lui confia précipitamment qu'elle devait monter à l'étage en s'y hâtant. Là, elle découvrit son pire cauchemar: les deux hommes qu'elle aimait étaient entrain de mourir. Stefan perdait sa motricité et Damon crachait du sang. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, usa de ses dernières forces pour la sortir de la pièce. Ni lui, ni Stefan ne désiraient qu'elle assiste à leur agonie. Cependant, le ténébreux Salvatore ne pût que l'éloigner de Stefan. Lui s'effondra à quelques mètres de la jeune femme, qui se mit à hurler. Ses cris furent perçants, déchirants même. Elena ne pouvait pas concevoir que Damon gisait, mort, à côté d'elle. C'était Damon Salvatore, il était fort et puissant, Elena ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était décédé. Pour elle, il lui fallait du sang. Oui c'est ça, Damon avait besoin de sang! Ainsi, la jeune femme courut dans sa cuisine, attrapa un couteau et s'ouvrit le poignet gauche qu'elle força dans la bouche du vampire mort en le suppliant de se nourrir. En vain. Mais elle continua d'espérer jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bonnie et de Jeremy. Avec eux, son monde s'écroula en l'espace d'un soupir. Son frère et sa meilleure amie la séparèrent du cadavre, et, avec beaucoup de précautions, ils apprirent à la jeune femme qu'Alaric a tué tous les Originels et qu'ils venaient de le dessécher pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Mais l'esprit d'Elena se trouvait déjà loin, la jeune femme venait de décrocher à l'instant où elle avait comprit que les Salvatore sont morts. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle n'eut de cesse de murmurer: "Ils ne sont pas mort. Ils ne sont pas morts. Ils ne peuvent pas être morts!". Elle le fit devant le cadavre de Damon et continua à l'hôpital, où, à cause de sa blessure, elle dût aller. Elena s'était ouvert les veines, le sang coulait à flot, elle avait besoin de points de sutures que lui fit Meredith. Mais elle se fichait royalement de cela, elle se fichait de tout, son esprit était loin. Avec les Salvatore. Et son cœur était comme eux, mort. _

Elena se sentait complètement perdue. Le campus de l'université d'Atlanta était immense, et bien qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Bonnie et de Matt, la brunette se sentait seule. Elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle observait les gens, tous rigolaient, souriaient, semblaient plein d'énergie, alors qu'elle était vide, capable de rien. Elle n'était même pas apte à s'habiller seule pour aller autre part que Mystic Falls! Comment pourrait-elle vivre sur un campus universitaire et à aller en cours? Comment saurait-elle vivre loin d'eux? Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux, ni loin d'eux. Damon et Stefan s'étaient tous les deux battus pour la garder en vie, et Damon, que tout le monde croyait égoïste ne l'avait jamais été avec elle. Il avait toujours tout fait pour la rendre heureuse et s'était comporté de manière altruiste envers elle. Maintenant elle se souvenait de tout. Et maintenant, elle savait lequel elle aurait du choisir. D'ailleurs, elle portait la chevalière de celui qu'elle aimait accrochée à la chaine qu'elle portait continuellement autour de son cou.

_Elena était de retour chez elle et elle ne cessait des répéter sa tirade, ne l'interrompant que pour hurler sur son frère lorsque celui-ci tenta de déplacer les corps de Damon et de Stefan. Elle n'était pas prête à les laisser quitter sa maison. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient morts. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'ils soient morts. Elle était en plein déni et Jeremy n'avait pas eu le courage de s'opposer à elle. Il préférait attendre le lendemain pour traiter ce sujet périlleux avec sa sœur. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que la nuit aidera Elena à se faire une raison?_

_La jeune femme se trouvait assise dans sa chambre lorsque la mémoire lui revint. Elle se rappelait de Damon, ici même, face à elle, son collier de verveine dans les mains, lui déclarant sa flamme tout en lui expliquant qu'elle était mieux avec Stefan et qu'elle devait oublier cette conversation. Elena se sentait extrêmement fébrile, ce souvenir effacé par Damon la perturba énormément. La jeune femme quitta la pièce et alla pleurer dans les bras du vampire mort. Puis, un moment plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir allongée dans son couloir auprès de Damon, un souvenir plus lointain lui revint en mémoire. C'était le soir de l'accident de ses parents, elle les attendait près du pont Wickery Bridge. Ça lui semblait tellement étrange. Elle ne s'attendait nullement à ce qui vint s'afficher dans son esprit. Elle se souvint de Damon, lui disant exactement ce qu'elle avait eut besoin d'entendre ce soir là alors qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère pour lui. Elle se rappela aussi ce qu'elle avait pensé de cet inconnu. Quelque part, en plus d'avoir été troublée par ce mystérieux étranger, elle avait été séduite. Enfin, elle s'était sentie attirée par lui. Elena se souvenait de cette scène, et elle avait la sensation que tout ce que Damon lui avait dit, elle l'avait vécu avec lui. C'était comme si elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait en lui. L'amour qui consume, l'aventure, la petite dose de danger…, tout ça, c'était avec Damon qu'elle l'avait vécu. Avec son mystérieux étranger. Alors, d'un voix rendue tremblotante par l'émotion, elle murmura à l'oreille du vampire: "C'est toi". Puis, elle lui ôta sa chevalière pour garder une part de lui avec elle. Elle refusait qu'il soit mort, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait laisser son corps et celui de Stefan quitter sa maison. Elle devait les enterrer en enterrant avec eux son cœur et sa joie de vivre._

_Le lendemain, Meredith revint avec des cercueils. Elena avait passé la nuit avec Damon, puis elle était allée un moment auprès de Stefan pour lui expliquer son choix. Bien qu'ils soient morts, la jeune femme espérait que les Salvatore avaient eu ses message. Elle espérait qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas et qu'ils ne se détestaient pas à cause d'elle. Elle souhaitait qu'ils soient en paix, même si elle vivait un enfer. _

D'instinct, Elena toucha la bague qui se trouvait sur sa chaine. Damon lui manquait. Stefan lui manquait aussi mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Damon. L'ainé des Salvatore avait toujours su lui redonner le sourire. Elena regardait autour d'elle et songeait aux nombres de remarques qu'il aurait pu faire et qui, malgré elle, l'auraient fait sourire.

La jeune femme était, comme d'habitude, enfermée dans son monde, elle n'avait pas entendu ses amis lui parler. Ceux-ci désiraient aller à la bibliothèque, chercher leurs livres. Matt comptait passer une licence de droit, il pourrait ainsi travailler en tant qu'agent si jamais il ne réussissait pas à percer en tant que sportif. Bonnie comptait suivre les traces de Grams. Elle allait étudier les sciences occultes, puis, elle les enseignerait. Elena se passerait bien d'études, plus rien ne l'intéressait. Jeremy l'avait inscrite à des cours de lettres modernes, des cours de lettres classiques et des cours de littérature. Des matières qu'elle aurait choisi si elle n'avait pas perdu tout gout de vivre.

Elena trainait des pieds dans les rayons littéraires. Elle devait aller retirer ses livres aux tables, située au fond de la salle. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Le papier était dans son sac, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas aller se mêler à la foule de gens qui attendait autour des tables. Elle se sentait suffisamment perdue comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter en se mêlant au peuple! Non, la jeune femme préférait trainer sa carcasse dépressive dans les rayons, accompagnée du vide qui avait prit possession d'elle depuis près d'un an. Elle regardait les livres posés sur les étagères, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne l'intéresse. Pourtant, pour ne pas passer pour plus folle qu'elle ne l'était, il lui arrivait d'en attraper un et de faire mine de lire la quatrième de couverture. Juste pour paraître ordinaire et éviter d'attirer les regard sur elle. Puis, elle repartait, et continuait son petit numéro un peu plus loin.

Elena venait de poser le livre _Autant En Emporte Le Vent_; ce livre lui rappelait pas mal de souvenirs. La jeune femme y songea un moment, puis, tout en jouant avec sa chaine, elle continua son chemin en pensant encore et toujours à Damon. La jeune femme allait changer de rayon, lorsqu'accidentellement elle brisa sa chaine. La chevalière de Damon était tombée à terre et Elena ne la voyait pas. Aussitôt, la brunette paniqua. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre cette bague, ce bijou était tout ce qui lui restait de Damon. Elle la chercha donc avidement, sous le regard curieux et un brin moqueur d'un inconnu auquel elle ne prêta nullement attention. Cet étranger était plutôt élégant. C'était un grand brun, aux cheveux coupés courts et au regard émeraude. Plutôt bien bâti, il devait être habitué à attirer le regard des filles. Or Elena Gilbert ne lui prêta nullement attention. Caroline Forbes devait se retourner dans sa tombe! Mais la brunette s'en contre fichait et continua de chercher la chevalière, se moquant bien d'être observer ou qu'on se fiche gentiment ou méchamment d'elle; elle était juste obsédée par la bijou en argent orné d'un lapis lazuli.

«Cette chevalière doit être très importante, souria l'inconnu en brandissant le bijou. Elle a roulé jusqu'à mes pieds, compléta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme.

- Rendez la moi, exigea-t-elle d'une voix stérile.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Eric, se présenta gentiment le jeune homme.»

Mais Elena ne prêtait déjà plus attention à l'inconnu. Elle avait retrouvé la chevalière de Damon, c'était tout ce qui importait pour elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire de nouvelles rencontres et encore moins parmi la gente masculine. Qu'importe que ses amis et Jeremy pensent qu'elle doit aller de l'avant et construire de nouvelles relations, Elena n'en avait absolument pas envie; elle désirait pas et ne pouvait pas remplacer les Salvatore, remplacer Damon pour qui elle éprouvait un amour insubmersible.

Bonnie venait de récupérer ses livres à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque et décida d'aller rejoindre Elena afin de vérifier, l'air de rien, si elle s'en sortait dans la fauve aux lions. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit son amie à quatre pattes, à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi parterre. D'un pas décidé, elle se pressa d'aller gronder la jeune femme, mais elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit un homme observer Elena. La sorcière comprenait que la brunette souffre, elle aussi avait perdu des personnes qui lui étaient chers. Elle avait perdu son autre meilleure amie, un de ses ami d'enfance et sa mère. Seulement, contrairement à Elena, elle avait sût aller de l'avant. Et elle espérait que son amie saurait en faire de même. Il était clair que le beau jeune homme qui se tenait face à Elena s'intéressait à elle; Bonnie espérait que son amie ne se montrerait pas trop froide envers ce charmant inconnu. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'Elena n'en fasse qu'à sa tête en se cachant derrière sa fameuse excuse qui faisait fuir le peu d'hommes qui osait l'aborder. Elle se présentait sous le nom d'Elena Salvatore en disant qu'elle était mariée.

«Elena, qu'est-ce…

- J'avais perdu la chevalière, la coupa son amie.

- De quoi tu parles? S'inquiétait Bonnie.

- Ma chaine s'est brisée et la chevalière est tombée parterre. Ce gars me l'a trouvé et me l'a rendue, lui expliqua simplement Elena.»

La sorcière ignorait qu'Elena portait la chevalière de Damon. La plupart du temps, la jeune femme la cachait sous ses vêtements, seuls Jeremy et Matt le savaient. Le premier avait vu sa sœur refuser de la quitter, et le second avait remarqué que le cadavre du vampire ne portait plus son bijou et l'avait signalé à Jeremy qui lui avait expliqué qu'Elena l'avait prise.

«Ce gars s'intéressait à toi Elena! Souligna simplement la sorcière.

- Je m'en fiche! Moi il ne m'intéresse pas!

- Elena, ils sont morts, soupira Bonnie. Personne ne les remplacera, mais tu dois aller de l'avant et…

- Arrête d'essayer de me caser, tu deviens aussi envahissante que ne l'était Caroline! Balança Elena qui frappait là ou ça blessait.»

Bonnie avait peut-être réussi à faire plus ou moins ses deuils, mais elle n'aimait pas parler de leur proches défunts. Elle arrivait à évoquer les Salvatore ou même Tyler, mais parler de sa maman ou de Caroline lui était trop douloureux. Elle savait qu'Elena en avait conscience, tout comme elle savait que son amie n'arrivait plus à ressentir de compassion. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elle parle des Salvatore, Elena ne supportait pas qu'on parle d'eux. Parfois, la brunette les évoquait, mais quand les autres lui en parlaient, la jeune femme voyait rouge et devenait sauvage, méchante et parfois même violente. Meredith lui avait donné des médicaments pour faire face à la dépression, mais Elena refusait de les prendre. Elle se terrait dans sa douleur et souffrait un peu plus chaque jour.

«Bon les filles, vous avez fini? S'enquit Matt en venant les rejoindre.

- Elena n'a pas récupéré ses livres, elle était trop occupée à chercher un chevalière! Expliqua Bonnie, un brin amère.

- Bonnie, évite de… C'est la chevalière de Da…, se stoppa Matt en voyant Elena le fusiller du regard. Désolé Elena. Aller viens, on va chercher tes livres, reprit-il calmement. Donne moi ton coupon. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.»

Matt se montrait beaucoup plus patient envers Elena que Bonnie. Contrairement à leur amie et à, parfois, Jeremy, le jeune homme ne forçait la brunette à rien du tout. Il savait à quel point elle était attachée aux Salvatore. Il la prenait donc avec douceur. Et cette technique portait ses fruits. De temps à autres, son amie se confiait à lui.

L'esprit d'Elena était ailleurs. Elle était avec Matt et attendait son tour pour récupérer ses livres. Mais son regard se baladait de droite à gauche. Elle ne cherchait rien de particulier, s'était juste sa manière à elle de gérer le fait qu'elle se retrouvait en plein milieu d'une foule, chose qu'elle détestait désormais. Son regard paradait dans toute la pièce, quand, tout à coup, elle aperçut son double. Ce ne fut que l'espace d'un court instant, mais Elena était certaine d'avoir vu Katherine. Et si Katherine avait trouvé le moyen de ressuscité, ça signifiait qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler et Abby. Telle une furie, la jeune Gilbert quitta la file d'attente et se dirigea vers Bonnie pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Et bien évidemment son amie ne la crut pas. Pour elle, Elena avait halluciné. Mais la jeune femme était certaine d'avoir vu son sosie, ce qui transforma la discussion en dispute. Folle de rage, et après avoir fait un scandale en pleine bibliothèque, Elena s'enfuit, bien décidée à retrouver son sosie et à savoir comment elle avait fait pour revenir d'entre les morts.

_Un an plus tôt, Elizabeth Hadley, une puissante sorcière aux ordres des Originels, retrouva le corps de l'hybride, et, comme celui-ci n'était pas entièrement calciné, elle décida de tenter de le réparer. Oui, Klaus était mort, mais son corps restait en bonne état; ça lui prendrait peut-être du temps, mais la sorcière sauverait l'hybride coute que coute. _

Dans une petite maison blanche au bord de l'océan pacifique, Elizabeth Hadley venait de parvenir à ses fins. Elle venait de ramener l'hybride. Enfin elle avait ramené Klaus, mais pour y parvenir, elle avait du tuer son côté loup-garou. L'originel n'était donc plus que l'égal de ce que furent ses défunts frères et sa défunte sœur, et contrairement aux vampires de sa lignée, ses hybrides ne reviendraient pas à la vie. Mais, pour Elizabeth, tout ce qui comptait était que Klaus et sa lignée de vampires soient en vie. Même si l'Originel était peu ravi d'avoir perdu à jamais son côté lycanthrope et ses hybrides, il était en vie tout de même. Et sa lignée aussi. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour la sorcière, que l'originel pour lequel et travaillait et qui avait engendré l'amour de sa vie soit en vie.

«Combien de temps? Ragea Klaus.

- Un an, répondit Elizabeth. La sorcière de Mystic Falls a desséché le chasseur qui…

- S'il est hors jeu, je me fiche de lui.

- Et le double Petrova?

- Elle ne me sert plus à rien d'après ce que j'ai comprit, et son ancien protecteur n'est pas un danger. Je me fiche d'elle. En revanche Caroline…

- Les vampires de ta lignée ne font pas tarder à revenir, déclara paisiblement la sorcière. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. À moins que ce ne soit déjà entrain de se produire.

- Tu vois Elizabeth, le seul point positif à la perte de mes hybrides, est Tyler Lockwood. Je ne l'ai plus dans les pattes, Caroline Forbes est donc toute à moi, ricana Klaus. Tu devrais aller attendre que ton cher Alan revienne d'entre les morts, on sait très bien toi et moi que c'est pour le retrouver lui que tu m'as ramené.

- Pas que. Je travail pour toi ne l'oublie pas.

- Je n'oublie jamais rien, répliqua l'originel.»

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Damon Salvatore se retrouva dans un cercueil, du sang sec dans la bouche. Et pas le sang de n'importe qui mais celui d'Elena Gilbert. Elle avait du tenter de les sauver, Damon ne voyait que cette réponse pour expliquer le sang sec qu'il sentait dans sa bouche. Dés qu'il sortit de son cercueil, le vampire aida son petit frère à en faire de même tout en se moquant de lui. Damon ne pût s'empêcher de souligner à Stefan qui le fait qu'il ait du mal à sortir d'un cercueil provenait de son régime Bambi. Et pendant que les deux frères commencèrent déjà à se lancer des vannes, Caroline pénétra dans le tombeau des Salvatore. La vampiresse était complètement désorientée. Non pas que les deux frères ne l'étaient pas, mais Caroline frôlait l'hystérie. Elle paniquait à l'idée que Tyler ne soit pas là, avec eux, elle paniquait d'ignorer en quelle année elle se trouvait, elle paniquait d'effrayer sa mère en rentrant chez elle. Elle paniquait et se fut Stefan qui la calma en lui conseillant de rentrer chez elle. Caroline avait de la famille, elle avait une mère qui pleurait sa fille, elle devait se hâter d'aller la retrouver. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la blondinette n'était pas restée morte trop longtemps et que sa mère soit encore en vie.

«Et nous on attend quoi? Qu'il pleuve des grenouilles? Ironisa Damon. Non, parce que je dois aller voir Elena et l'engueuler s'être prise pour une poche de sang!

- Quoi? Demanda Stefan.

- Ta gorge, tu n'as pas senti le sang de notre copine mêlé au tien? Ironisa l'ainé.

- Non.

- Quelqu'un a du lui foutre une raclée avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de t'en donner, répondit Damon.»

L'ainé des Salvatore était pressé d'aller retrouver la jeune femme. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il ne l'avait pas dit à son frère, mais sa bouche était envahie par l'odeur d'Elena, la jeune femme avait du lui en donner énormément. Il se hâtait donc d'aller chez Elena. En plus, il avait besoin de la voir. Mais Stefan semblait plus septique, moins pressé d'aller rendre visite celle qu'ils aimaient. Le cadet des Salvatore souligna qu'ils ignoraient en quelle année ils se trouvaient et ce qu'était désormais la vie d'Elena. Peut-être est-elle mariée aujourd'hui? Peut-être même a-t-elle des enfants? Ou peut-être pire? Peut-être sont-ils restés morts pendant des siècles et qu'Elena repose aussi dans ce cimetière?

_"Alors on fait quoi? On blablate encore? Moi je file!"_, décréta Damon qui n'était pas du genre passif, bien au contraire. Cependant, il se stoppa lorsque le soleil le brula. Son premier reflexe fut – après s'être caché dans le noir – de regarder sa main gauche. Et il constata que sa chevalière manquait. Dés lors, le vampire se mit à jurer dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, promettant qu'il étriperait celui ou celle qui avait osé lui voler sa sacro-sainte bague. Stefan, quant à lui, s'installa tranquillement et attendit avec son ainé que le soleil ne se couche.

Liz Forbes travaillait. Depuis la mort de sa fille, elle n'avait plus que son travaille dans la vie. Contrairement à Carol qui avait déménagé un mois après avoir mit son fils en terre, Liz était restée à Mystic Falls. La ville avait beaucoup changé. Le Conseil des Fondateurs n'existait plus, tous les membres, excepté elle, les Gilbert et Meredith Fell, avaient quitté la ville. S'ils y restaient, c'était par obligation. Mais aujourd'hui, plus de vampires, plus d'obligations.

Caroline lui manquait. Tous les jours, Liz pensait à sa fille. Elle n'en ferrait jamais le deuil. Pour un parent, enterrer son enfant est le pire des cauchemars. Alors, le sheriff noyait sa douleur dans son travail, qui jadis l'avait poussé à négliger sa fille chérie. Liz regrettait tellement. Tous les jours, elle se disait qu'elle aurait du faire passer Caroline en priorité et s'occuper plus d'elle. Et tous les soirs, avant de rentrer chez elle, elle passait pleurer sur la tombe de Caroline, s'excusant à chaque fois d'avoir été une mauvaise mère.

Caroline s'était cachée dans la ruelle, derrière le bureau du sheriff. La vampiresse observait sa mère. On aurait dit qu'elle avait dix ans de plus. Ce qui était impossible; la jeune femme avait intercepté l'édition du matin, elle savait qu'elle n'était morte que depuis une petite année. Pourtant, les traits tirés de Liz, ses yeux cernés ainsi que les quelques rides qui apparaissaient sur son visage pourraient laisser croire à la vampiresse qu'elle était restée six pieds sous terre plus longtemps. Mais Caroline savait que sa mort n'avait pas épargné sa mère; dans les yeux de celle-ci, elle ne voyait que de la douleur. La jeune femme en pleurait, elle n'aimait pas voir sa maman ainsi. Elle s'introduisit donc sans plus attendre dans la mairie de Mystic Falls et se glissa dans la bureau de sa mère. Lorsque Liz la vit, elle lâcha le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Ce ne fut que lorsque Caroline, tout aussi émue qu'elle, la prit dans ses bras que Liz sût que son bébé était de nouveau en vie.

Alors que les soleil se couchaient, Matt et Bonnie cherchaient encore Elena dans les rues d'Atlanta. Pendant ce temps, à Mystic Falls, les frères Salvatore sonnèrent à la porte des Gilbert et firent face à un Jeremy blêmissant. Le cadet d'Elena, inquiet pour sa sœur disparue, ne s'attendait nullement à voir sonner à sa porte des morts. Cependant, dés qu'il eut reprit ses esprits, il se hâta d'appeler Bonnie pour lui dire que sa sœur n'avait probablement pas halluciner en jurant avoir vu Katherine puisque les Salvatore se tenaient en chair et en os face à lui. Puis, il se tourna vers les deux vampire en leur disant qu'Elena se trouvait quelque part, errante dans les rues d'Atlanta sans avoir le temps d'expliquer l'état de dépression dans lequel elle se trouvait. En effet, dès que Jeremy eut dit qu'Elena était à Atlanta, Damon sût où il la trouverait. Pas dans la ville même, en dehors, au bar de Bree. C'était le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait, elle ne pouvait être que là bas. Ainsi, sans s'expliquer, il fonça à vitesse vampirique jusque là bas, et découvrit la jeune femme assise au bar, pleurant et devant une bouteille de bière.

Stefan ne suivit pas son frère. Lorsque Damon lui avait confié qu'Elena lui avait donné de son sang, le cadet des Salvatore avait comprit. Il savait qui la jeune femme avait choisi. Oui, ça lui était douloureux, mais Elena avait toujours eu le choix, il avait donc toujours su que ce serait une possibilité. Elena avait choisi Damon. Il devait l'accepter. Et il honorerait son marcher. Il quitterait Mystic Falls. Cependant, il devait s'assurer que la jeune femme allait bien. Et d'après ce que Jeremy lui confiait, Elena avait vécu des moments très difficiles.

Klaus était l'air de rien devant la demeure des Forbes. Il voulait voir sa chère Caroline. Bien sur, la jeune femme fut bien moins ravie que lui. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, Tyler ne lui était toujours pas revenu, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de recevoir la visite indésirable de Klaus. Cependant, le vampire en avait décidé autrement et rentra chez les Forbes sans permission. Il resta quelque minutes à converser seul, puis, se décida à apprendre à la jeune femme que Tyler ne reviendrait jamais, expliquant sommairement ce qui lui était arrivé et les conséquences sur sa lignée. Évidemment, Caroline fondit en larmes et Liz jeta sans ménagement l'Originel dehors. Cependant, il promit à la jeune femme qu'il reviendrait. Klaus ne comptait nullement renoncé à Caroline.

Elena pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle avait réussi à trouver son double. Enfin Katherine était venue à elle dés qu'elle s'était éloignée de Bonnie et Matt. La vampiresse voulait savoir où se trouvaient ses anciens amants. Et lorsqu'Elena s'était mise à pleurer, la vampiresse s'en alla: elle avait ses réponses. Quant à Elena, elle n'avait pas souhaité revenir sur ses pas. Elle avait comprit que Katherine ne lui serait d'aucune aide et désirait noyer son chagrin. Ainsi, elle s'était rendue au bar de Bree en espérant qu'il était toujours ouvert.

Elle était donc là, en larmes, devant la bouteille de bière qu'elle avait commandé en arrivant. Elle n'y avait toujours pas toucher. Elle pleurait, c'est tout. Ses larmes se stoppèrent lorsqu'elle vit le reflet de Damon sans sa bouteille. Elle se retourna précipitamment, et sans vraiment réfléchir, folle de joie, elle se jeta dans les bras du vampire et l'embrassa passionnément.

Damon profitait du baiser. Il ne se posait guère de questions et ne pensait plus au fait qu'Elena lui avait donné du sang. Il profitait juste des lèvres douces de la jeune femme sur les siennes. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué! Il l'aimait tellement. Elle était parfait. Bien sur, lorsque le baiser enflammé prit fin, il constata qu'elle avait changé mais elle restait son Elena. Une Elena plus fragile, accablée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Damon ne s'inquiétait pas de la voir si amaigrie et fatiguée, il savait que maintenant elle irait mieux: il y veillerait. S'il le fallait, il la forcerait à se nourrir et à dormir, il prendrait soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que son état de santé s'améliore.

«Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. L'autre côté c'est… pas cool, lui confia le vampire. J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe.

- Je ne supportais plus mes cheveux longs.

- Je les aimais aussi.

- Dis moi ce que tu n'aimes pas ce sera plus facile, rigola la jeune femme.»

C'était la première fois depuis un an qu'elle riait, et Elena trouvait ça bon. Rire lui avait manqué. Damon mille fois plus. Depuis qu'il était là, la jeune femme se sentait revivre. Son monde se rebâtissait autour d'elle. Tout rentrait en place. Damon était de nouveau en vie, ramenant avec lui son cœur et sa raison de vivre. Elle était de nouveau heureuse et n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que l'homme qu'elle aimait se trouvait là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, en vie.

«Alors, je n'aime pas…

- Je t'aime, le coupa-t-elle.

- Elena…

- C'est toi. Je l'ai réalisé quand ma mémoire m'est revenue et que…

- Tu te souviens? Pali le vampire.

- Oui.»

Puis, elle finit par se confier à lui, et lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et ressenti durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler. La jeune femme ne lui cacha rien. Damon n'en revenait pas de constater que la jeune femme avait tant été malheureuse. Il se sentait horriblement mal et lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, il ne fut capable de rien si ce n'est la prendre dans ses bras.

Tous les deux restèrent un bon moment enlacés, ne se souciant de rien ni de personne. Ce fut Elena qui interrompu ce moment en apprenant au vampire que c'était elle qui avait sa chevalière en sa possession. Et Damon ne pût qu'éclater de rire. Lui qui voulait tuer la personne qui lui avait volé sa fameuse chevalière, ne pouvait qu'être amusé. Son _"voleur"_ était la seule personne à qui il ne ferrait jamais de mal.

«Pourquoi tu rigoles? S'enquit-elle.

- Parce que tu es ma petite voleuse préférée! Souria tendrement le vampire.

- Je n'ai pas… C'est vrai qu'on peut… mais je n'ai pas… Je voulais juste quelque chose de toi, bredouilla la jeune femme.

- Relax Elena.

- Je t'aime, pleurait-elle. Ne me quitte plus jamais.

- Promis. Je t'aime Elena, lui confia-t-il tendrement. Pleure pas, je suis là, je n'irai nul part. Je t'aime Princesse.»

Une semaine plus tard, la tranquillité était de nouveau présente à Mystic Falls. Bien sur, Klaus trainait dans les parages, mais plus personne ne le voyait comme une menace; il agaçait juste Caroline qui était endeuillée par la mort de Tyler. Mais dans l'ensemble tous le monde allait bien. Bien sur, Caroline n'était pas ravie de savoir Elena avec Damon, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Bonnie elle, avait retrouvé sa mère, toutes les deux essayaient de construire une relation. Stefan et Elena avaient pu parler ensemble et il n'y avait aucun malaise entre eux. Tout comme entre les deux frères. Stefan comptait rester un moment à Mystic Falls puisque Damon s'apprêtait à quitter la ville avec Elena. Tous les deux voulaient voyager. La jeune femme repoussait d'un an son entrée à l'université. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était profiter de la vie et de son petit-ami. Bien sur, elle comptait revenir souvent dans sa ville natal, elle n'oubliait pas son petit frère. Mais Jeremy était grand, il savait se débrouiller seul, elle pouvait se permettre de voyager. De plus, son cadet l'y encourageait. Elena allait bien mieux, elle croquait la vie à pleine dents, c'était réjouissant à voir. Et Damon s'occupait bien d'elle. Le vampire, en plus d'avoir ramener la joie dans la vie d'Elena, faisait attention à la santé de la jeune femme. Il lui cuisinait de bons petits repas et l'aidait à se remettre en forme. Elena était entre de bonnes mains avec Damon.

«Tu verras bien attention à elle! Dit Bonnie en menaçant à demi mot le vampire. Et toi Elena, tu nous appelles de temps en temps.

- Oui Maman! Plaisanta la jeune femme alors que Damon bougonnait.

- Tu vas me manquer, lui dit Jeremy en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Mais on se voit à Noël, ça arrivera vite. Et je t'appellerai tous les jours!

- Ma grande sœur envahissante est de retour! Déclara joyeusement Jeremy.»

Dix ans plus tard, Damon et Elena étaient mariés et vivaient en Toscane. La jeune femme n'était plus humaine, elle avait choisi la vie éternel et elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Elle était heureuse avec Damon, elle ne pouvait imaginer vivre sans lui. Elle ne voulait jamais être séparée de lui, devenir un vampire s'était très vite imposé comme une évidence. Bien sur, elle savait ce à quoi elle renonçait, mais elle savait aussi se qu'elle gagnait et elle estimait perdre moins que ce qu'elle gagnait. Elle n'avait donc eu aucune hésitation et avait accepté la morsure éternelle. Dés lors, ce fut elle et Damon pour toujours, nageant dans le bonheur qui les unissait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors, cet OS vous a plu? Qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. **

**Je fais une parenthèse, à propos de tout vos messages sur _Quand tout a basculé_, je vous remercie, ça m'a redonné le sourire. Je n'ai pas écris grand chose sur cette fic, j'ai juste réussi à écrire un petit paragraphe… d'une future intrigue. Quant à l'auteure de l'OS, oui elle a mit un disclamer… mais qu'ici, sur son blog il n'y a rien. Mais bon, j'ai décidé de ne pas me casser la tête pour ça, je relativise, vos messages m'y aident. Merci pour votre soutient, ça me touche. **

**Voilà tout. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur _Quand tout a basculé_, j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, je serai triste ne pas arriver à la terminer.**

**Bises & bonne nuit.**

**Amandine.**


End file.
